Wars and Battles
Aegon's War of Conquest * 2 BC - 1 AC: Aegon's Conquest, also called the Conquest, was the campaign in which Aegon I Targaryen conquered most of Westeros. Supported by his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys their dragons, and a small army, Aegon subdued six of the Seven Kingdoms, successfully resisted only by Dorne. Not all the continent had to be taken by conquest, as some regions and houses actively supported House Targaryen and others submitted voluntarily. The Faith Militant Uprising * 41 AC - 48 AC: The Faith Militant Uprising was a general rebellion by the militant orders of the Faith of the Seven against the rule of House Targaryen over the Seven Kingdoms. The Dance of Dragons * 129 AC - 131 AC: The Dance of the Dragons was a civil war during Targaryen rule of the Seven Kingdoms. A war of succession between Aegon II and his half-sister Rhaenyra was fought over their father Viserys I's throne. It saw the deaths of both rival monarchs, and the crowning of Rhaenyra's son, Aegon III. The First Blackfyre Rebellion * 196 AC - 196 AC: The First Blackfyre Rebellion, originally called the Blackfyre Rebellion, was a war fought between the loyalist forces of King Daeron II Targaryen and the rebel forces of his half-brother, Daemon I Blackfyre. Conflict arose when Daemon, a bastard son of the late King Aegon IV Targaryen, claimed the throne of his older, true born brother, King Daeron II Targaryen, which resulted in open civil war that divided the Seven Kingdoms. The Second Blackfyre Rebellion * 211 AC: The Second Blackfyre Rebellion was the second attempt of the Blackfyre Pretenders to claim the Iron Throne. The failed plot began at Whitewalls, where the hedge knight known as Ser John the Fiddler was revealed to be Daemon II Blackfyre during a wedding tourney. The Third Blackfyre Rebellion * 219 AC: Ser Aegor Rivers, known as Bittersteel, launched a new invasion after crowning Haegon I Blackfyre, the fourthborn son of Daemon I Blackfyre. This new invasion took place late in the reign of King Aerys I Targaryen, who was not interested in the details of ruling. The king's younger brother, Prince Maekar Targaryen, on the other hand, showed his leadership during the conflict. His son, Prince Aerion, fought in the war as well, as did young Prince Aegon, showing his courage. The Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion * 236 AC: Daemon III Blackfyre and the Golden Company invade Westeros. The rebellion is a short one, with Daemon III slain by Ser Duncan the Tall, of the Kingsguard. This year is also remembered as the Red Spring. The War of the Ninepenny Kings * 260 AC: The War of the Ninepenny Kings (also known as the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion) was a conflict involving several of the Free Cities, started by a group of ambitious men known as the Band of Nine. After the Band set their sights on Westeros, Jaehaerys II dispatched an army to defeat them. Robert's Rebellion * 282 AC - 283 AC: Robert's Rebellion, also known as the War of the Usurper, was a rebellion against House Targaryen, primarily instigated by Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Robert Baratheon, for whom it is named. It lasted "close to a year" and resulted in the end of the Targaryen dynasty in the Seven Kingdoms and the beginning of Robert Baratheon's reign. Greyjoy's Rebellion * 289 AC: Greyjoy's Rebellion or the Greyjoy Rebellion was an attempt at secession by Balon Greyjoy against the Iron Throne. Balon tried to break away from the Seven Kingdoms to secure independence for the Iron Islands and restore the Old Way, lost almost three hundred years before, during Aegon's Conquest. The rebellion was crushed and Balon was forced to surrender, cementing the hold of King Robert I Baratheon on the Iron Throne. The War of the Three Stags * 299 AC - 300 AC: The War of the Three Stags was a major series of events that took place after the death of Robert Baratheon, and has significantly shaped the nature of Westeros to current day. Three Baratheons all pressed their claims for the Iron Throne, denouncing each other's right to rule. King Stannis Baratheon managed to secure victory, defeating his younger brother Renly and Robert's own son Joffrey Baratheon. The First Targaryen Rebellion * 299 AC - 300 AC: The First Targaryen Rebellion was an invasion by Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen, that caused widespread war encompassing much of Westeros. It resulted in the death of thousands of men and horses, both from battle and disease, as well as the dragons Drogon and Rhaegal. The Second Targaryen Rebellion * 336 AC: The Second Targaryen Rebellion was an invasion by Rhaegar Targaryen that resulted in a series of battles involving most of the Seven Kingdoms. Funded by the Iron Bank of Braavos thanks to Hoster Baelish, Rhaegar has the ability to invade Westeros in earnest. However after many battles, he is forced to retreat back to Essos. The Great Schism * 375 AC - 377 AC: Civil War amidst the Faithful between the corrupt High Septon dubiously called the Crimson One, and a devout septon from Oldtown calling himself the Smith. The conflict eventually results in the bloodshed of several nobles, including Lord Tully, Lord Tyrell, prominent Lannister scions. This forces King Alaric Baratheon to step in and put an end to the conflict. The Third Targaryen Rebellion * 390 AC: The Third Targaryen Rebellion was an invasion by Aelyx and Maekar Targaryen, that resulted in widespread war encompassing the Crownlands, Stormlands, Riverlands, the North and Dorne. It resulted in the deaths of many high-profile individuals, including Maekar Targaryen and the King himself, King Alaric I Baratheon. The Fourth Targaryen Rebellion * 399 AC: The Fourth Targaryen Rebellion was an invasion led by Aelyx Targaryen and Jacaerys Targaryen, along with multiple other commanders. The war began when the Last Dragonrider, Aelyx, landed in the Stormlands. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Lore